My Husband The Clown Prince
by Mikki19
Summary: I am 24 and married. One problem, I didn't sign up to be married to the Joker. I married Jack…
1. Chapter 1

Working at Arkham is interesting. But now it's fearful. It's been two months since the Joker has been caught and admitted here. People trust me and I know that they pity me since he won't agree to a divorce. Everyone knows that I have nothing to do with his 'games' but I still feel like an outsider. They say I'm silly for thinking it but I can't help it. The Joker has made no effort to change and won't agree to letting me go.

"Doctor…. Are you ready? I know your scared but you may be free after today. He may find it in his heart to agree to a divorce." Commissioner Gordon said to me.

"What heart? Jim, this is useless. My Jack is gone. I will be married to a murderous, psychotic clown till I die." I said, my voice cracking with every word. He nodded sympathetically and opened the door for me. Sighing I stepped through and saw Joker grinning madly. Even the cuffs didn't stop him from looking intimidating. I walked cautiously and sat down at the table then took the divorce papers, a pen and a notepad out of my bag.

"Well, my darling wife, you look fabulous." He said.

"Please, sign the papers and admit you've done wrong." I pleaded. Suddenly his hysterical laughter filled the room.

"Oh! Sweetheart. You've never sounded so funny!" He shouted while gasping for breath.

"Jack. Pl---" Before I knew what happened I was up against a wall with his hands either side of my head, the chain of his cuffs pressed to my throat cutting off my air supply.

"Don'**t** call me Jack!" He hissed. Immediately guards came and pulled him off me.

"Joker, think about someone other than yourself! Can't you see what you're doing to this poor girl!?" Jim shouted while taking me out of the room. But the only answer he got was laughter.

"She will always belong to me!" We heard him shout before his voice faded.

"Jim I need to get some papers for my next patient, I might see you later. I need to keep distracted." I said before walking to my office. Once there I slammed the door shut and sank to the floor. Tears flowed freely. What did I do to deserve this?

"Knock! Knock!" I heard someone say from behind the door. I quickly rubbed away my tears and moved away from the door. It slowly opened and in walked my friend Darren. Once seeing me he rushed to my side and held me tight. Darren rocked me back and forth trying to calm me down. "Don't worry. Things seem bad now but there's always a light at the end of the tunnel. You just have to fight to get to it." He whispered to me before kissing the top of my head. Why me…


	2. Chapter 2

It was now 5 o'clock and my shift was over. I had seen two patients and my day had calmed down dramatically. I knew that wouldn't last though. I wanted to give Joker one last chance…

I looked through the window of his cell. He was sat on his bed, his eyes glaring at me and a smirk was now forming.

"Doctor. All he has talked about is you since returning to his cell. Be careful." The guard warned me. I nodded slowly and walked into his cell and shut the door. The Joker straightened up and spoke "Princess. I did warn you not to call me Jack in here. It's information I don't want them to have. I'm sure you understand."

I nodded "I forgot. I'm sorry."

"Ok. Doll, I don't like you getting close with that, Darren, person. You are **my **wife." I looked away after he said that. "Hey. Look at me…**LOOK AT ME! **That's better. Now you stay away fro-"

"I heard him shout. Are you okay?!" I heard Darren ask before running to my side and glaring at the Joker. I nodded slowly and looked at Joker.

"I'm done here." I whispered before leaving the cell. "My shift is over!" I shouted before storming out of the Arkham, not once looking back. Dashing to my car I jumped in and locked the doors. Taking deep breaths I thought about how quickly Jack snapped after getting his permanent smile. How he had gone from loving and gentle to an absolute animal…

::Flashback::

I sat on our bed waiting for him to come home. My Jack. I heard a door slam from downstairs. Must have been a bad day at work. The bedroom door swung open and I couldn't prepare myself for what I saw. "Jack! What happened?!" I screamed before running to him. I tried to touch his face but I was harshly pushed away.

"Don't touch me!" He roared before stalking into the bathroom. A trail of blood followed him.

"Jack, please, let me help you!" I begged while banging on the door. After a few minutes I gave up and sat on the bed crying. About half an hour later the door opened and I was faced with a clown face.

"Jack. What have you done?" I whispered while slowly crawling backwards.

"Doll, don't you like it?" He asked before striding forward. I shook my head slowly.

"No, I don't. Your cuts will scar most horribly from the way you have sewn them up. Please, let me redo them. Let me hel--" I said before being cut off.

"Won't you love me? I think I have been to nice to you. Maybe I should show you…" He hissed before taking off his blood soaked shirt and sitting on my legs. "Who's boss?" He finished before pushing me down while glaring at me.

::End of Flashback::

From that day I knew my Jack had disappeared…


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I received a review stating that the marriage wasn't actually legal because of the Joker's insanity etc. I appreciate all of the information given and I understand their p.o.v. So thank you for sharing your opinion (opinions are always welcome) but I can't really change the marriage because if I did I might as well delete the story… I hope anyone that has these doubts understand and just use a little imagination please. This is just FanFiction after all and I don't want to add all of the laws into my story as I won't be able to add in half of the ideas I have. So thanks for reading, reviewing and subscribing (Special thanks to catincanada) and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"I am sorry about yesterday . I was just upset and needed to escape." I told him while walking to my office. He nodded in understanding.

"It is quite alright. Though I regret to inform you that he requests to see you. He has already attacked two of the guards that went to calm him." Arkham said sadly.

"It's ok." I replied. I slowly headed to where my husband would be waiting…

I soon reached the cell and saw Joe and Mark clutching their now broken noses.

"I apologise for his attack." I said before entering the cell. His once white straight jacket was now covered in red splatters. His taunting smile had returned once again.

"Raine, once I am out of here I promise that I will show you how special you are to me. I love you." He spoke. He's just trying to get into your head. Don't believe him I thought to myself before watching him stand up and walk over to me. "By the way, that time is now!" He shouted. Before his words could sink in he slipped off the straight jacket and pulled me forward. "Surprise." He whispered before I felt a hard object hit the back of my head. "Jack, why?" I muttered before succumbing to darkness.

Joker's p.o.v.

I held her tightly as her green eyes fluttered shut. My beautiful, porcelain doll. So easily breakable. I will make her want to stay with me again. My little queen of diamonds.

"Boss! We need to hurry! The cops are here!" I heard one of my clowns say before running off. Good little Gordon always has to save the day, just like Batsy. Well, he can't this time! I threw Raine over my shoulder and slowly walked down the corridor. Once seeing me my little minions scurried over and shot anyone that appeared. They're like lost puppy dogs. Pathetic. We soon reached the exit of Arkham. Soon I will be running Gotham and taking back my crown as the Clown Prince of Crime. But it will be different this time as I will be joined by my little princess. Everything will be different.

"Joker, put her down!" I heard Gordon shout before aiming his gun at me. Maybe Raine can help me even in her unconscious state. I slowly brought Raine off my shoulder and held her in front of me.

"Now shoot!" I shouted before laughing at his defeated face. I edged my way to the van that was being protected by other clowns. I knew he wouldn't dare shoot now. He cared about Raine too much. I climbed into the van still using Raine as my shield. My clowns soon followed but still had their guns out and ready. I strapped Ray into the front and started the engine. Pity Batsy doesn't show his face in daylight. Oh well, his loss! Time to go!

I have to say my driving skills are getting better. I only made 15 cars crash into each other this time. I placed Raine onto my bed and sat next to her peaceful body. She should wakeup soon…

Raine's p.o.v.

My head is killing me! "Raine, wake up. Show me those pretty green eyes." I heard someone say. Slowly my eyes opened and I was met with the painted face of the Joker. "Why hello beautiful…" He said before grinning.

Please let this be a bad dream…


	4. Chapter 4

The grin he gave me was enough to give me chills. "I have such a big surprise for you! I don't know if you'll like it though. Want to see it?" he asked excitedly. Slowly I nodded not sure whether I wanted to see it or now. "Well, you can! But only if you give me a big kiss!" He shouted while laughing.

"No, it's okay. I'm not bothered about it anymore." I said while moving away from him. Instantly the grin left his face and the excitement turned to anger.

"Well aren't you ungrateful." He hissed before pulling my body against his. "We may have to do something about that. Doll, give me a kiss and let's see your present." I leaned forward and quickly gave him a kiss on the lips before pulling away. He shut his eyes and ran his tongue over his red, painted lips. His eyes slowly opened and he pulled me off the bed. "Let's go find your surprise." he whispered before dragging me out of the room and to what seemed to be a basement. On the door there was 'J's Playroom' in red paint, at least I hope it's red paint. Once the door was opened I saw weapons and devices hung up and what appeared to be a person tied to a chair. A black sheet covered whoever it was. The room looked like a dungeon you'd find in a castle, this couldn't be good. "Well, babe what do you think of this room?" he asked while laughing. He took my hand and led me to another chair that was in the room. "Stay here doll." he whispered. The Joker sat me down and approached the tied person. He gave me a quick grin then ripped off the sheet.

"Oh my god---"

Who is it?

AN: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It's more of a filler than a proper chapter, but I wanted to say that I won't be able to update for about a month. This is because of coursework and exams I have coming up. I apologise now but I really need to concentrate on revision. Thank you for reviewing and subscribing =)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Oh my god! Please Joker! I swear I'll do what you want! Just please don't kill me!" I heard the now visible clown shout. His voice was familiar for some odd reason.

"Jack… What are you doing?" I asked. He laughed then walked over to me.

"It's Joker now doll. Not Jack. This is your surprise. Why don't you take off his mask?" He asked me before dragging me to the clown. I reached forward slowly. I touched the mask and was about to remove it when Joker grabbed my arm.

"Wait a minute. I just need to do something." He said then went behind the clown and took out his switchblade. "Now, Mister Clown. Stay still and don't move till Master says so." He said while giggling. I heard the click! of the switchblade and saw the rope binding the clown drop to the floor. "Ok, Ray. This clown is very sly and foolish. He thought he could have **YOU! MY WIFE!** Stupid isn't he?" He asked. I looked down not wanting to answer. "**ISN'T HE?!"** He bellowed.

"Yes!" I screamed.

"Good. If you answer the first time it would make it a lot easier." He said while nodding. "Now. Ray, my darling… Clown stand up. Raine take off his mask."

I slowly reached up and gripped the plastic. I noticed a grin form on the Joker's face. This isn't good. Quickly I ripped off the mask and looked downwards. Taking a deep breath I looked up at his face.

"No…" I breathed out. The mask I held fell to the floor.

"Heya Ray! You look good. Aren't I an amazing actor?" He said sarcastically.

"Darren… How could you? I trusted you. I thought you were my friend." I said before stepping backwards.

"I am your friend… But I wanted to be more. Ray… How could you never see it?" He asked.

"No! Shut up!"

No! You will listen to me. I love you. But you're just a cold, heartless bitch! You played me!"

"How can you---"

"I said you're going to listen to me! My heart was broken in two when I heard you were going to give him another chance! He didn't deserve it!"

"Darren. Ple---"

"Ray! Don't you get it?! He wants to make you a freak like him. If you had only took notice of me. This would have never happened. You could have been happy. But now I see… you deserve him. I hope you enjoy the pain he causes you. After all… from now on you will be known as… The Joker's Whore!"

"No!" I screamed before slapping him. The room was filled in silence. Darren turned his head back to me and looked into my eyes. All I could see was rage. Before I knew what happened I felt a sharp sting on my cheek and fell to the floor. I heard a struggle and looked up to see the Joker holding the blade to Darren's throat.

"Only I'm allowed to hit her." He growled before slitting Darren's throat. Blood sprayed on to my body. I could hear Darren gurgle as he tried to breathe. The blood felt like a warm shower. My clothes stuck to my body as it was smothered in the warm, red liquid. A sour taste built up in my mouth. The smell was so strong I could literally taste the salty blood run down my throat. My stomach churned like a washing machine. Soon Darren's body became lifeless and the Joker threw the body to the floor. I stood up slowly and walked to Darren's body. I don't know why but I found myself laughing. I dropped to my knees and soon the laughing turned to sobs.

"Come on Ray. I think you've had enough for now." I heard the joker whisper before kicking Darren's body and gathering me into his arms. My body shook from sobbing and I buried my face into his shoulder…

The Joker has a nice side. But how long will it last?

Review please x

AN: So thanks for having patience with me. Good guess daughteralucard! Did anyone else think it was him? But did it end the way you thought it would? I hope you all like this chapter. I will continue to update but it might be slow.

Thanks for all of the reviews and subscribing =)

Have a good Christmas everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

It had been an hour since Darren's death. The light had disappeared and now Gotham was consumed in darkness. The moon and the stars were bright but nothing could lighten how I felt. I had never seen a murder before tonight. I hope I never witness it again. The whole experience is spine chilling. I can't help but pity Darren. What he did was wrong but he deserved better than to have his throat slit. I felt a cold, leather material stroke my side before my body being turned over to look into two black holes. "You fell straight asleep Doll. I suppose it shocked you." The Joker said.

"Why did you have him act as a friend?" I asked. The Joker tilted his head to the side.

"Why?!" I shouted.

"Don't shout. I had to get someone to watch you. I didn't want him to get close to you though. You are **my **wife after all."

"I don't want to be your wife!"

He sighed "I had other people working in Arkham." he got off the bed and walked over to his desk. The Joker looked at me and took out some white sheets of paper. He threw them at me. It was the divorced papers. Signed.

"You signed them? Why didn't you give me them? Why didn't you let me divorce you?" I questioned.

"Mind games. I had the original papers copied. I watched you crumble for two months. Very entertaining. Why don't you understand? Married or not… you are mine."

"No I'm not!" I jumped off the bed with the papers and ran towards the door. I felt him grab my hair and throw me backwards. My head hit the floor hard and I could see his dark figure walk towards me. He picked up the papers and put them inside his jacket.

"Dizzy?" He teased.

I quickly brought up my knee and hit him between the legs. The Joker doubled over and started laughing. I took my chance and opened the door. Paint was peeling off the walls and red stains covered the carpet. I ran down the hallway and soon met stairs and another hallway to my left. I raced down the stairs wanting to get out quickly. I saw a busted up sofa facing a TV. There was another room joined on and then a door. _Please say it's open._ I bolted forward and turned the handle. For the first time in days I saw the outside world. The view wasn't exactly appealing but it was better than the same four walls. All I could see was a forest and a dirt road leading… out? I'm not sure. _Would I be better with the coverage of trees? Or should I take my chance running down the road?_ I was brought out of my thoughts by a creaking sound. Looking back I saw the Joker walking towards me. Without thinking I ran down the road. I could hear him running after me, laughing as he did so. I sped up trying to lose him but all I achieved was his laughter increasing. _Why? Why me?_ I reached the end of the road and was met with a tarmac road. I bolted left as I had no idea where I was. I had nothing to lose. Right? I heard his footsteps get louder as he sped up to catch me. Looking back I saw he was only a few feet behind me. Before I knew it I was on the floor. Looking back I saw a large rock literally taunting me that I hadn't noticed it. Soon I felt the Joker pounce upon me. He sat up and straddled my hips.

"Well aren't you clumsy?" He teased before laughing again.

"What did I do that was so wrong?" I cried.

I saw his scars grow as he smiled. His yellow teeth shon in the moonlight making them look even worse.

"You were disgusted with me. You treated me like another patient. Am I one of them?! I wanted you to suffer. Like I had. I watched you break piece by piece when you saw me. You still love me!"

"No! I don't love you. I love Jack. Not the Joker!" I cried.

"Same thing love." He said.

"No! Jack was a strong, handsome and loving **man!** The Joker is weak. He hides behind paint. He's insane and unkind. The Joker is a coward! A little boy!" I screamed. After saying that I knew I had crossed the line. He was no longer smiling. I felt his gloved hand hit my face again and again. Blood filled my mouth from the cut on my now busted lip. He got off me and I rolled over so that I was on my stomach. I spat blood onto the floor and lifted my body up so that I rested upon my hands and knees. I heard his footsteps and then felt him kick my ribs repeatedly. My body hit the floor as I gasped for breath. I could hear his heavy breathing as he looked down at me. The Joker's gloved hand gripped my hair and lifted me up.

"Joker let go. I'm sorry." I pleaded.

"Sorry? No you're not. Not yet." He hissed.

He pulled me back and then threw me to the floor. My head hit the ground once again.

"Do you hurt? Let's see whether the Batman is out tonight. See whether he will save you. I wonder if you'll survive tonight?" He teased. Tears poured down my cheeks as the pain increased. My body felt like it had been broken in half. I heard him move and then sit behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist as his right hand wiped away my tears.

"Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh, sh. Don't cry. I'll make you better. You won't be hurt again. You may live or die when I leave you in a few minutes. Let's see if Gordon and Batsy will let you die like Rachel." I felt him reach into his pocket and he dropped the papers on my knees. I heard the click of his switchblade opening. "Let's see if you can fight death… if you live you will be reborn. I promise I'll make you better." He whispered before pressing his lips to mine. My body jolted as I felt him plunge the blade into my stomach. His lips silenced my scream. He removed his lips and slowly laid my head on the floor. My hands gripped the knife and tried to stop him from pulling it out. Soon his gloves and my hands were covered in blood. My energy decreased as more blood poured out. My body tingled and the pain faded as my body went numb. He looked into my eyes and his hand left the blade. The Joker got up and started to walk away. Tears poured down my face as his figure disappeared.

"Please! Don't leave! Nooo…Help… Pleas---Plea---Ple---Pl---" The last thing I heard was a car stopping beside me and then my world turned to darkness.

Will she be ok?

Review please x


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep.

If I hear that one mo--- Beep. Beep.

The sound didn't stop. Wait a minute! I'm--- I'm alive. I survived! Slowly I opened my eyes and squinted till I got used to the light. I lifted my head and looked around. White walls, white blinds, a white door and the smell of anaesthetic reached my senses. Looking to my right I saw machines and needles sticking in my arm. I realised the beeping was my heart beat. Thank God it didn't stop! To my left was a window and the white door…. I'm in hospital. Oh No! Now I wish I was dead! Carefully I lifted my body but didn't get very far as a sharp pain rushed through me. I collapsed back onto the bed and gasped in pain. Cautiously I lifted my arms above my head and felt around. There were many sockets and then my hand touched something that felt like a button. Slowly I pressed it and in a matter of seconds three nurse's rushed into the room. I swear they looked disappointed when they saw I was ok.

"Hello." One nurse said while the other two left. "We didn't think you'd wake. It's been tough and go since you were brought here two months ago."

"Two Months?!" I shouted before gripping my side in pain.

"Yes. You were lucky. The blade missed your major organs but you still lost a lot of blood. Commissioner Gordon found you."

"I need to thank him. Where is he?"

"He will be here soon as he has some questions for you. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm ok. I tried sitting up but it hurts."

She nodded "I can get you some painkillers and then we'll sit you up."

"Thanks." I said before she left. I carefully pushed down the blankets that covered me. Lifting my head I saw a light green hospital gown. I moved my hands to the bottom of the gown and lifted it up. My stomach was bandaged and I noticed a bruise on my hip. Must have been when we were fighting. Slowly I smoothed down the gown and covered myself with the blanket. I've been in a coma for two months. Bloody hell! I heard a knock at the door and in walked the nurse holding two white pills and a plastic cup filled with water.

"Here you go." She said while handing me the pills and water. I slowly swallowed the pills and tried not to spill the water. The nurse reached behind the bed and pulled out a small remote control. She pressed a button and slowly the bed moved so I was in a sitting position. I winced while it moved and a stinging sensation filled my body once I was sat up.

"Commissioner Gordon is here." She said before smiling and leaving once again. Gordon then entered the room.

"Hello Raine." He smiled and took a seat next to the bed. "You had us all worried."

"I'm sorry. Thank you for saving me." I said.

"No problem. I have a few questions and then I'll leave you to rest. Ok. Do you know where the Joker took you?" He asked.

"No. all I know is it was a rundown house, a forest was next to it and it had a dirt path that led onto the road you found me on." I replied.

"What happened while you were there?"

"Erm… He killed Darren. Darren was one of his clowns and the Joker employed him to watch me. We had an argument and then the Joker killed him. Then me and the Joker fought and he stabbed me and said if I lived I would be reborn. Then I passed out and you found me."

"Right." He said while finishing writing. He sighed and took out some papers from his coat pocket. "These are the signed divorces papers. Would you like me to send them?"

"I- I-" Come on he's not Jack anymore. Tears poured down my cheeks as it sunk in.. I knew what I had to do. "Yes. Please."

Review please x


	8. Chapter 8

The last 2 weeks in Gotham General were… BORING to say the least. Words can't even describe how I felt just laying there. I was released yesterday. I wanted to throw a party but decided it was best if I kept quiet and out of sight for a while.

It felt so good to wake up in my own bed! I rolled over slowly and looked at my clock. 10:00am! The best sleep of my life! I suppose the medicine would have helped but I nearly melted when I laid down on the soft mattress. But I better snap out of it and get up now. Slowly I sat up and slid off the bed. I held my stomach as I made the bed. Even though the stitches were no longer there I still felt a tingle. A shower would be good. Slowly I made my way to my bathroom and turned on the shower. I made sure not to look in the mirror when slipping off my top. The scar is a reminder of my now **ex-**husband. The water droplets massaged my muscles. It felt like all of my troubles were being washed away. If only they were. I don't know if Jack knows we are no longer married. To be quite honest I hope he doesn't. Not for my sake but for his. The 'war paint' is a mask. I think… No, I know deep down Jack still exists. It's just a matter of finding him. I wouldn't want more people killed just for me signing a paper. Maybe if I found him and told him it would make it better... What am I thinking?! Of course he'll kill more innocents. Even if Jack does exist I don't think I'll be able to break through to him. I was broken from my thoughts by a crash in my bedroom. I wondered when the fun would restart. I quickly got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I really should start bringing my clothes in here. I turned off the shower and walked to the door.

"Little Princess. Let me in." I heard someone whisper.

"Jack?" I called.

"No. Joker." He hissed. "I'm here to make you perfect. Like me. Ahead of the curve." Cautiously I turned the lock and opened the door. There he stood. Smirking. A tear fell down my cheek as he stepped closer to me. There was nowhere to run. He'd just capture me again. His gloved hand touched my cheek almost lovingly. He was looking at me like I was an angel. Like I was… beautiful. But no, I'm not beautiful. I'm scarred. Like… him. He took another step forward and held me against him. My face was buried in his shirt. I could smell fire and petrol. But I liked it. His hand stroked my hair softly. Besides from the smell of smoke it felt like I was in Jack's arms. I don't care if it lasts 2 seconds. I had never felt so safe. "Ray. Princess. Things may get tough for ya. It won't be a walk in the park. But I think you are ready and strong enough. So… are you ready?"

"Yes… make me better Jack." I whispered. In fact I almost pleaded.

Review please x

AN: Oh no! it looks like the Joker won't leave her alone. The mind games are starting! What will happen??


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I was beginning to wonder if this was just a dream. His gloved hand had continuously ran though my hair on the way to his house, well not his house but you know what I mean. his other hand had also stroked my side to calm me down. He's been so gentle and it's… it's weird. Not that I'm complaining. Although I'm sure it will stop soon. "Doll." I heard him says from next to me. I looked into his eyes and for once I didn't feel scared. That was until I saw his grin widen. "First lesson! To let me in!" He shouted before throwing me on his bed. My breathing had just about stopped at this moment. "You look scared Doll." He laughed. I felt the bed move as he sat next to me. His hand moved a piece of hair that dangled in front of my eyes. That hand then moved down to my waist. My eyes followed his hand. That was a mistake.

"Look at me…. Hey, look at me…** LOOK AT ME!**" My head snapped towards him as tears threatened to fall. It's all too much. I've been through enough over the last few months. I can't take anymore! "Good girl. Now as I said all you have to do is let me in. Tell me what you're thinking… Tell me how you feel… Don't hide from me… I want to help…"

"Bu---"

"**NO BUTS!** You will listen to me and you will not talk back to me! I don't care if you're scared!" He shouted. My body shook in fear as he shouted. His eyes seem to suck out my soul as he glared at me.

"Jack. Please don't be mad at me. I hate it when you're mad at me." I whispered as tears started to pour down my cheeks.

"Doll. You really need to start paying attention. If you really want to get better then you will obey me. I am only trying to help you." He said quietly. I nodded slowly and looked at my hands. Although he had calmed down his mere presence scared me. The red, permanent smile was enough to make me freeze. The black around his eyes made him seem all the more intimidating. Nothing about him portrayed kindness. Not like it was with Jack.

**FLASHBACK**

"So how's my perfect little girl?" Jack sang as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm not little." I growled before turning my back to him.

"You are to me." He whispered before wrapping his arms around my waist. His 6"4 build overshadowed me as I was only 5"4. I could feel his curls tickle my cheek as he spoke.

"Jack. What are you after?" I asked before turning to face him. His skin seemed to glow in the sunlight. His smile always brightened my day.

"Well… I wondered if my little girl would like to go out to dinner tonight. To celebrate…"

"Celebrate what exactly?" I asked confused. That was when he took a deep breath and his smile grew even more. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box before getting down on one knee. I squeaked as he did so.

"Raine… We have been together for 4 years now. I know you're only 18 but I think the time is right. Would you be my perfect little wife?" He grinned before opening the box. Inside was a silver ring with a small green emerald in the middle.

"Jack… I… Yes!" I shouted before pouncing on him. He fell back onto the floor and we both laughed. I knew from this day my happiness would never end

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Jack… I need to tell you something." I whispered.

"What is it little girl?" he whispered in my ear. I swear he could read minds. It's as if he knew what I had just though about.

"I sent off the divorce papers…" Yet again the tears poured down my cheeks like a waterfall. I felt his weight get off the bed and heard his feet walk around to stand in front of me. I didn't dare meet his gaze.

"So my little Raine is no longer my little wife. What a pity. It would have been our 6th anniversary this year. I had a big party planned too... So my darling wife what should we do now?" he completely dismissed the fact we are now divorced. It's like he'd forgotten the last few seconds. "I know. Let's renew our vows! Let's get married all over again! Yeah! Brilliant idea!" He shouted happily before dragging me off the bed and down stairs. His goons all stood and some trembled when he saw his happy face. "Grumpy you drive! It's a happy day." He shouted before taking out a knife from his pocket and throwing it into the nearest goon's chest. "Clean it up!" He shouted angrily before dragging me out the front door. He really was insane. He opened the back door to his van and held his hand out to help me in. I shivered once he shut the door and stared at me. "Smile…" He warned. The corners of my mouth turned up slowly. Someone save me!

Review Please x

AN: Look's like she'll never get rid of him... What will happen now??


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"Doll, I thought I told you to smile!" he shouted before throwing me to the floor. My back slammed into the side of the van as we went over a bump. He got off the chair and picked me up before sitting me down again. It had been like this the whole drive. On the floor then up again. I'm surprised I haven't got concussion.

"Joker!" I snapped. I didn't feel like calling him Jack as anger had taken over me. "Stop it! Just gro---" I was cut off as I found myself on the floor. It sounded like we crashed through a window. I could hear screams outside.

"Here we are!" The Joker sang. He flung open the doors and the screams increased. He jumped out of the van and held his hand out to me. Cautiously I took his hand and climbed out. "Time to shop! I hope no one tries to escape because it will get nasty if they do!" he called out. Looking around I noticed we were in a clothes shop. The customers were crying and falling to the floor once they saw a gun pointed at them. I heard screeching tyres and turned to see a van pull up and then more clowns jump out. They reached back into the van and I noticed them grabbing rope and guns. The Joker pulled on my hand towards the changing rooms. While walking I saw a woman thrown to the floor and then tied up by the goons. "Doll, I'm going to find you a nice pretty dress to wear for the ceremony. Don't leave this stall." He warned before sitting me on the stool that was in the changing stall. He walked away and frightened a couple of customers before disappearing in one of the many clothing aisles. Why did I have to tell him we were no longer married? I should learn to keep my mouth shut! A few minutes later he came back with a dark smile on his face. "I want you to wear this." He said before handing over a piece of white material. When I took a better look I was disgusted that he thought I'd actually wear that. It was a halter neck dress that reached mid thigh. If that wasn't enough there was a slit that reached to a little too far up the right side and it was low cut. To be honest it didn't leave much to imagination.

"I'm not wearing that." I hissed. The smile dropped from his face as quickly as the 'dress' dropped from my hands. He then brought out a pair of white high heels and placed them on the floor. He came close to me and looked in my eyes. I didn't move backwards which surprised me.

"You. Will. Wear it." He hissed back. I just shook my head and broke eye contact. "Fine." He whispered. I thought he had given up but he suddenly reached out and threw me to the ground before getting out his switchblade. He reached down and cut off my shirt and threw it against the opposite wall. My defiance increased as I kicked him in the stomach. He gasped and laughed at the same time. I stood up quickly and attempted to run to the door but then he grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the floor. I dropped on my stomach and the air was knocked out of me. While I gasped for breath he straddled my legs and pulled off my jeans and shoes. I saw him reach for the dress and untie the straps. "I told you that you will wear it." He laughed before slipping it over my head and holding me down so that he could tie it again. He slowly stood and pulled me up before admiring me in the mirror. "Very nice." He whispered before smirking. I felt disgusting. "I'll go get my suit." He said before turning. Him in a suit… HA! While he had his back to me I slowly picked up one of the heels and quickly slammed it into the side of his knee. He groaned in pain and dropped to the floor. Blood was staining his trousers as it seeped out. He laughed and pulled out the heel. Quickly I put on my trainers and ran out. I heard him growl from in the changing rooms. He was pissed! Looking around I saw that the goons were occupied with tying the customers up.

"Psst." I heard someone whisper. Looking to the left I saw a woman motioning to her bag. I cautiously walked towards her and untied the ropes that bound her.

"Act like you're still tied up when they turn around." I whispered. I heard some stumbling and saw the Joker limping out of the changing rooms. Once seeing me he quickly limped after me while I ran down an aisle. I hid behind a clothing rack and noticed he was no longer following me. I waited a few minutes but still I could see no one. Carefully I climbed out and stood. I couldn't see him anywhere. I stepped forward slowly and took another look. Still I couldn't see him.

"Well, it looks like my little girl needs to learn some manners. Lucky for you I am a very good teacher." I heard him say from behind me. Gasping I turned around and saw a furious Joker. While I was stood in shock he reached forward and grabbed my hair before throwing me against a mirror. "You see these mirrors? They are for people to look in to see if they look ok…" He laughed while limping forward and bending down to my level. I could feel blood running down the back of my neck from head. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek as he bent his head even lower. " and you've never looked better. Where's your smile gone Doll?" I felt the cool metal of his switchblade trace my lips before sliding into my mouth. He kept pulling at the side of my mouth till I could feel blood slowly drip out of the cut.

"Stop." I whispered while grasping my head. The blade left my mouth slowly as he stood up. "I should have just put that heel through your neck!" I spat before standing. I saw the fire burning in his eyes build up. He looked ready to kill. Looking in the broken shards of mirror I saw blood was now on the front of the dress and there were small rips on the back.

"You have just ruined your chance of me being nice to you today." He hissed. It sounded like he had to force out the word nice.

"I don't care. I would do anything to get me away from a crazy, psychotic wannabe!" I shouted before running around the clothing rack and to where the exit was. I could hear him chase and I could feel his eyes bore into my back. I had really crossed the line this time.

"Boss, we found this blondie trying to call the police. What do you want us to do?" I heard a goon ask. I was nearly past the changing rooms when a heavy weight slammed on top of me and brought me to the floor. He sat on my back and I could hear the switchblade click.

"Kill her." He hissed before reaching down and grabbing my hair. He pulled my head back so far that I could see his seething face. "Oh you've done it now. My little doll should be happy she really isn't made out of porcelain. No matter. I will still make you break." He suddenly let go of my hair and my face smacked straight into the floor. If I were in a looney tune movie then I would be seeing stars now. The entire shop spun around and I could see three of everything. "Poor princess." He whispered before stroking my hair. I felt the weight get off of my back and noticed his feet appear by the side of me. Again he grabbed my hair and pulled me up. If it wasn't for his 'support' I would have fell straight over. He pulled me along to the changing rooms and once there he threw me against the mirror. I slid down to the floor and grasped my back as it started bleeding again. He moved around and I felt him grab my feet before slipping off my trainers and replacing them with the heels. I could see the red on the left heel contrast with the white. I'm guessing that's the one that went into his knee. "Let me see… Something blue you are missing… I know!" he shouted before turning me over. I saw him raise his fist before slamming it into my cheek. I let out a scream as my headache increased. "There we are..." He sang "I'm just going to change. Be back in a minute." He whispered before skipping away. The last thing I saw were his shoes disappearing around the corner before blackness overcame my vision.

Review Please x


	11. Chapter 11

"I wonder if she'll wake up in time for the I do's…"

"I hope she does it would be a shame for her to miss out on her own wedding day…"

I woke suddenly from choking. The Joker was in front of me skipping and humming a tune. I gripped what ever was around my neck which made him stop. He turned slowly and smiled "Hey Doll face!" He tugged sharply on the lead he was holding and pulled me up. Looking down I saw a black dog collar around my neck and I was still in the dress. "Didn't think you'd wake up!" He shouted "Look at all these people that have come to see us get married!" He opened his arms and I looked around him to see shaking people sat down and a bride and groom crying. It was someone else's wedding day! He pulled on the lead and dragged me to the altar. A shaking priest stood there while holding a bible. "We're ready!"

"We are gat--"

"No! Just the I do's. Me and my girl have some things to do!" The Joker interrupted.

"Do you Joker take this woman to be your wife?" The priest said shakily. The Joker nodded quickly.

"Yes!" He sang.

"Do you---"

"Her name is Raine." The Joker growled.

"Do you Raine take this man to be your husband?" I felt a tug on the collar as tears fell down my cheeks. I shook my head and looked down. I could feel the Joker's anger growing.

"Yes! Raine. Yes!" He shouted at me.

"No." I whispered. He tugged me towards him and looked at my hands.

"If you defy me once more I will break every one of that bride's fingers so that she will never be able to wear a wedding ring." He hissed. I heard a gasp from behind us and turned to see the bride collapse. "So do you want to be my wife?"

"Yes." I whispered. A second later I was picked up off the ground and my lips were crushed against his. I pushed away quickly as more tears ran down my cheeks. Once again he pulled on the lead and walked out of the church. He brought me to the van which was parked further down the road then turned me around.

"There's a fireworks display especially for you." He whispered. Before I knew what was happening the church exploded into flames. The people… They were inside of there…

"Monster!" I screamed before clawing at his hands that were around my waist. He tightened his grip and threw me into the van before slamming the door shut. I was left in darkness but I could hear him shouting outside. The driver's door was opened and I heard someone start the engine.

"It's ok Doll. The boys aren't going to be with us tonight. By the way feel around for a box. It's small… Big enough to hide a wedding ring!" He laughed. I was thrown into the side of the van as he sped down the road. I couldn't see anything but I could feel the ground move beneath me. Slowly I touched around on the floor before my hand felt a small, square object. I carefully picked it up and opened it. I felt inside and soon my fingers met a hard, cold material. I took it out and soon realised it was the ring. Well I better not make him angry I thought while putting it on. I was broken out of my thoughts by slamming once again into the side of the van. "That sounded like it hurt!" He shouted before deliberately turning again. It must have been ten minutes till the van stopped. It wasn't long enough to be back at the house so I have no clue where we are. I heard his feet crunch on gravel as he walked to the van doors. Sunlight streamed in and I was met with the Joker's grinning face. His grin disappeared quickly and he grabbed my by the hair before throwing me onto the ground. My knees stung as the gravel scraped against my skin. Before I had a chance to look around I was thrown over his shoulder. He would bounce every so often so that my stomach was crushed against his shoulder blade. I heard a ringing of a bell as he walked through a door.

"Joker. Normal Room." I heard a man say before tossing some keys to him. The Joker kept on walking till we got to a corner as if he had forgotten something.

"Bill. First aid kit. Now!" He shouted.

"Th-there's wo-wo-one in the room a-already." I heard the man stutter. Apparently the Joker had been here a lot. He then started up walking again. It was a few minutes till he reached a door and opened it.

"Finest motel in the Narrows!" I heard him shout. The Narrows!! Great. There was no chance of me running away now. He slowly put me down before pointing to the bed. "Lay on your stomach while I find the first aid kit. I need to clean up your cuts and my stab wound." He growled before walking into the bathroom. Slowly I made my way to the bed and flopped face first onto the sheets. A stale odour met my senses but today had been so tiring I didn't really care. About 15 minutes later I heard the bathroom door open and turned to see the Joker walking towards me no longer limping. I guess he took care of himself first then… I let my head rest against the sheet and shut my eyes. The bed dipped and I then felt his presence looming over me. A cold object touched my skin before ripping the dress. The cold air met my skin as he threw it on the floor. His gloved hands ran down my back before ripping out a piece of glass.

"Aaah!" I screamed as the pain seared through my body. "A bit of warning would be nice." I whispered. I felt him chuckle before reaching over for something. I could hear a liquid being shaken behind me.

"Nothing like a strong drop of iodine to make a cut heal." He whispered. I felt a material dab on my cuts before the pain sunk in. My body felt like it was on fire as he cleaned up the cuts. He just couldn't be gentle at all. It was like he was trying to dig inside of my back. I was happy when he finally stopped. "I'm quite surprised you didn't beg for me to stop… Doesn't matter though… I'll have you begging soon enough." He growled. The last thing I heard was his zipper being pulled down before my nightmare began…

Review please x

AN: Quite a serious/dark chapter. I don't mean to offend anyone by blowing up the church it's just something I imagined he would do…


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

I could hear his breathing in my ear. I choked back a sob as replays of what happened last night plagued my mind. I don't care if he drugged me for the fourth time he wanted it. It's that fact that he did it that sickens me. We were no longer in the motel. We were in his room. We were only at the motel for 8 hours then he brought me back here. The drugs were still in my system so yet again he used it to his advantage. His hands gripped my arms and I could see the bruises of where he held me down. I carefully moved my hands to his and tried to peel them away from me. "Raine… You better stop moving or we'll have a repeat of last night." He threatened in my ear. His hands moved away and I felt him roll over. Quickly I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I slid down and buried my head in my hands. How could he do this? The question ran through my mind over and over again. "Raine, have a shower and put on some clothes. I expect you to be finished in ten minutes." I heard him say before leaving the bedroom. Carefully I stood and made my way to the shower. I didn't even wait for the water to warm up before stepping inside. I scrubbed on my skin till it was red and sore but I still felt dirty. I quickly washed my hair and then soothed my skin with cooler water. I didn't dare go over the time limit he had given so I jumped out quickly and wrapped myself in a towel. Slowly I opened the door and looked around. I couldn't see him but I noticed the clothes he had set out for me. I quickly pulled on the underwear before sliding on the mini skirt and top. The skirt reached mid thigh but the top was a normal t-shirt. I brushed my hair and then dried it. I heard the door open but didn't turn to look. I heard him put something on the table then make his way towards me. His hands gripped my waist before spinning me around. My eyes stared at the floor too scared to look at him. "So, last night… and this morning was your first test. To let me in! If I'm honest it went quite well. Not too much fighting from you and you behaved quite well afterwards. So my treat for you is a day off of training." His gloved hand lifted my head to look at him. "Don't be scared. It was just a test. It meant nothing to me so it should mean nothing to you. Don't worry. Next time you will consent." He whispered trying to comfort me. It meant nothing…

"You mean to say that the hell I was put through last night meant nothing! I would have thought it would have made you happy! Do you think telling me that it was worthless it comforting? I would have rather you say that you enjoyed every second of it than it being meaningless to you!" I screamed before pushing him back. He stumbled a bit but grabbed the side of the bed to stop himself. He smiled at me and looked at the food he had placed on the bed.

"Maybe I lied. That was another test. For you to be fixed you need to keep the fire inside of you. Good job. Eat. I'll be back in 5 minutes and the next task will be set." He grinned at seeing my shocked expression before leaving the room. Once he had left I pounced on the bag of crisps and sandwich he had left for me. I felt like a pig as I shoved the food down my throat. I nearly choked from eating too much but carried on eating. I hadn't had any food for the last two days so I was famished. I slowly crunched the last crisp as I didn't know when I would eat again. Not that a measly crisp would make a difference. I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs before he stopped in front of the door. Whispering could be heard outside. A few minutes later and he made his grand entrance. "Your next test…" He motioned with his hand to someone outside. I couldn't believe who stepped into the room. Someone save me!

Review please x


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

His blue eyes pierced through my body. I looked from him to the Joker confused. He walked over to me and stroked my face with the back of his hand. "Don't worry… I'll be here for you." The Joker slowly left my side and sat down on the end of the bed.

"Hi Raine. I've heard so much about you." I heard his feet steps come closer towards me but I stared at the floor.

"Scarecrow." I mumbled.

"Joker says that you're being fixed. That he's making you better. Is that true?" I nodded in response. "Good. I'm sure you'll be a lot better than Harlequin ever was. You also have the advantage because the Joker, no matter how much he denies it, has feelings for you and isn't using you to do his dirty work like Quinzel. She always was a silly little girl." He came closer and lifted my head up with his hand. His blue eyes sent shivers down my spine. "Well I'll help make you better. You're in good hands." I felt a tear roll down my cheek as he said that. His hand immediately came up and wiped away the tear. I couldn't let this happen. I punched him and rolled off the bed while he was in shock. The Joker got up and blocked my path to the door. Scarecrow soon straightened up and glared in my direction. There was no chance I was going to be able to stop this. In vain I ran to the Joker and tried to push past him but soon found myself pinned to his chest. I sobbed into his chest and shook my head while he wrapped his arms around my body.

"Don't cry…" He muttered. My sobs slowly faded away and I was left shaking in his grip.

"Don't. Please. Don't." I begged while grabbing onto his jacket. My face left his jacket and looked up at him. I could see he was having an battle within himself. His eyes gave away the emotion of pity but he soon snapped out of it and picked me up before throwing me onto the bed. His hands pinned down my wrists and his legs trapped mine.

"No. You have to get through this." He looked into my eyes as more tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Joker… Maybe she isn't mentally strong enough at the minute. After all, from what you told me you did to her she might still be suffering from that." I heard Scarecrow say from behind us.

"No, Crane! I want her to break. I want to mould her into something new. Something better!" He hissed. "Do it while I can hold her down." I heard footsteps and soon found Scarecrow stood next to the Joker.

"Have fun." He said sharply before spraying some white powder in my face. I coughed and choked before collapsing to the floor. I heard the door shut and was left in silence. I sat there shaking for a few seconds before seeing the biggest spider ever start crawling towards me. I tried to run but soon slipped and fell onto my back. I felt the floor and held my hand to my face. All I saw was blood. A scream left my lips before I saw the spider multiply and they started to crawl all over my body. Screams left my mouth as I fought to get them off but every time one disappeared another came. I saw snakes wrap around my wrists and ankles and hold me to the floor as more spiders covered my body. The blood went everywhere and it dripped down my face as I fought against the snakes hold. My breathing quickened and my chest felt tight. I whimpered and cried as rats started to bite my legs and arms. More blood covered the floor and the spiders started to crawl in my hair and on my face. My vision slowly turned to darkness and I was soon left with the feeling of the spiders legs moving all over my body…

The Joker's p.o.v

I could hear her screams from downstairs. It shocked me to say the least but it was quite entertaining at the same time. She sounded so scared. My little doll was breaking. I hate broken things. The only upside of having a broken toy is the fact that it can be remade. Sometimes it can be made into something better. Just like my Raine would be. It's quiet… Too quiet. Her screams have stopped. "Why has she stopped screaming?!" I pulled up Crane by his collar and pushed him against the wall.

"The human mind can only take so much." He grabbed my hands and pushed them away. I walked up the stairs and heard him following. I kicked open the door and found my Ray unconscious on the floor. Her face was tearstained and she had scratches all over her arms and legs. I crouched down and gathered her up in my arms. She seemed so small compared to me. My little Doll. Carefully I laid her on the bed and covered her with the green sheets. "So if she does crack… What will you call her?" I heard Crane ask.

"My little Doll will be called… Wait and see. Leave. I'll call you later because right now I need to be with Raine. Be her hero when she wakes up. Bring out my amazing acting skills." I stretched out my arms to emphasise my words. Poor little Doll…

Review please x

AN: Not my best chapter but I hoped you liked it. Did anyone guess who it was??


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Joker p.o.v.

"So then, has Raine got over the fear toxin?" Crane asked me.

"Sort of…"

"Hey who you talking too?!" I heard a woman shout from the other end of the phone.

"Oh God. Just leave me the hell alone. It's business."

"Oh Craney Baby don't be so cold." Another woman teased.

"Anything you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Well, I have Luna Adams, best known as Luna Eclipse, and Lilith Harrison, better known as Siren. They have just escaped from Arkham and Scarecrow seems to like them so now I have to live with them."

"What did they do?"

"Luna killed her parents. She poisoned her dad with hair dye and then slit her mum's throat with her own hair scissors. She has an obsession over her hair! Then Lilith has multiple personality disorder and her other half, Siren, hates men so she killed 4 of them and bathed in their blood."

"Craney Baby don't talk about us like that!"

"Who is that?"

"That's Lilith. She hates me. Put that down Luna!"

"Trouble in paradise?" I laughed.

"Don't you start clown! Luna get that hair dye away from my drink! Lilith put the knife down! Stay back! I've gotta go!" He shouted before hanging up the phone. Interesting…

"J?" I heard a quiet voice call. Turning I saw my Queen of Diamonds, Raine. Her body was visibly shaking.

"How are you feeling?" I asked before standing and walking to stand in front of her. Her eyes filled with tears and she threw herself at me. Her face buried into my jacket and her arms went round my waist.

"I was so scared. The monsters were coming for me. But you saved me!" I had been startled earlier when she awoke screaming. Immediately I ran upstairs and found her crying in the corner talking about monsters. I walked over to her and held her and now she thinks I'm her hero. She's so fragile now, even more than before. She can't seem to remember anything I have done to her. "I love you Joker." She whimpered into my jacket. Love?

"I love you too." Did I just say that?! What's she doing to me? I swear I'm the one under the toxin. "Raine, go sit down on the couch." She slowly made her way and sat down with her arms folded. I walked behind the couch and leaned over the back. "Ray, are you ok now? I know you were scared but I want to know how you feel now."

"I-I-I'm ok." She whimpered. I nodded and leant my chin on the top of her head. "But I feel really weird J. I think I need to sleep."

"If you sleep then the monsters might get you again." I said with a faint smirk on my face. I could feel her shake again. "If you're asleep then you won't be able to get away from them and they might hurt you."

"But you'll be there?"

"No. You need to fight them yourself. I am not going to help you."

"What if they hurt me?"

"Hurt you?! They will only hurt you if you are a weak, little girl!" I shouted finally losing patience with her. She shook even more now. "Monsters aren't real! I am **not **your hero!"

"I love you J." She grovelled.

"Well, **I don't love you!"** I don't love her! I can't! Quickly I stormed out of the house and to the van. I need some people to kill.

Raine p.o.v.

He left. He left me. The monsters they wi--- No! They aren't real. I heard a growl from in the corner. Looking I saw a dark shadow making it's way towards me. I could feel it's breath on my leg. It growled again. He said they weren't real. Quickly I lifted my legs off the floor and stared at it. The thing kept coming closer until it reached the couch. My eyes darted to the door and I saw it was still open. I ran to the door and slammed it shut behind me. It was cold outside but at least the monster wasn't here. Something wet hit my face, then my shoulder and then my cheek. Looking up I saw rain starting to fall from the sky. Soon it was pouring and the thunder made it seem like one long horror story. My body shook as I heard the beast scratch at the door. My shirt was now wet and I was freezing but I couldn't go back inside. "J." I mumbled to myself. My head started to feel heavy and my eyes wanted to close. Carefully I made my way to the door. I put my ear against the wood and listened. It was quiet. Maybe the monster has gone. Slowly I pushed the door open. Nothing was there. I was about to walk into the door when the shadow reappeared and started to growl again. Screaming I slammed the door shut and walked backwards. I couldn't see where I was going and fell back. My head hit something hard and a sharp pain shot through me. I cried silently and grasped my head. My eyes started to close and I couldn't stop it. The last thing I heard was an engine coming closer to me. "J…"

"You really are silly aren't you little princess…" He whispered. His hand stroked my head and he held me close to him. "The tablets should have worked by now." I nodded in response and put my head against his chest. Imagine that… The Joker has a heartbeat. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. Thanks for helping me."

"It's ok, princess. I'm sorry for shouting at you." I was about to reply when his phone started ringing. "Back in a minute." He left my side and went over to the other side of room. "Yeah…. Hey Foxy…"

Who's Foxy?

Review if you want to find out. I really need reviews because I don't know if I'm doing good or bad. Thanks!

EXAMS OVER THE NEXT COUPLE OF MONTHS SO I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE! SORRY!


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"Why won't you talk to me?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders and buried my face into the pillow. His hand stroked my side as he looked down at me. "Talk to me."

"Why should I do what you say?" Slowly I looked up and rolled over.

"Well… I saved you. You should be thanking me and not ignoring me."

"Who's Foxy?" I asked. A smiled reached his lips as he laughed.

"Are you jealous?" He teased. I shook my head before sliding off the bed and to the bathroom. I brushed my hair in the mirror and sighed. "She's coming to dinner. She won't be here for long."

"Dinner? She is not staying!" I screamed. I looked down at the hairbrush and threw it at him. It hit his face and smashed to the ground.

"There is nothing you can do to change it!" He shouted before storming out of the bathroom. Great. I looked at the hairbrush on the floor and picked up the separate pieces. I threw the pieces into the bin before walking into the bedroom. He was lying face first into the quilt and I could see him clenching his fists every few seconds. Slowly I made my way towards him and stroked his head.

"J, I'm sorry." I whispered before kissing his shoulder. The shirt smelt like petrol and smoke. "Sorry…" I kissed his ear and then put my head on his shoulder. I felt him move but I didn't look at him. His hand touched my hair and he lifted my head up. He was still angry but had calmed down a lot.

"Doesn't daddy-kins take care of you? Hmm? I protect you don't I?" He asked. I nodded in response. He leant forward and pressed his lips to my forehead. "Get changed. I'm going to pick her up and get some dinner for us." I looked down but got up. I guess I should be happy that he is calm now…

I could hear them talking downstairs. I tugged on the bottom of my black top as I heard them laughing. Quietly I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Fast food packages were on the table and they were both sipping on some wine. "Princess, come here." He said to me while holding out his arm. I quickly went to him and put my head against his chest. "This is Foxy." Looking up I saw a tall, dark haired woman in front of me. She smiled at me but I could see that she was faking it. I just hoped J would see it too.

"Hello." She held out her hand but I just moved closer to J. Slowly her hand went back to her side and the grin disappeared.

"She's a bit shy." J said but I could feel his grip on my shoulder tighten. "Why don't you go to the living room, I'll be there in a minute." Foxy nodded and left the room shutting the door behind her. After a few seconds I was spun around and made to stare in his eyes. "What's wrong? You jealous again?"

"I don't like her." I hissed.

"I know, neither do I but you are going to have to grow up and deal with it." He dragged me to the table and sat me down. "Stay there. Foxy!" He called. She re-entered the room and sat in the chair opposite to where J stood. "Let's eat!"

After 15 minutes the table was clear. I hadn't eaten much as I was too busy watching her looking at J. They had been discussing a few things but I could see something hidden behind her eyes.

"I'm going to sleep." I ran to our bedroom. Tears poured down my cheeks as they carried on talking. He doesn't love me anymore. He loves her… I ripped off the new clothes and put on my pyjamas. What did I do? I jumped onto the bed and got under the covers. Did I hurt him? I stared at the ceiling in silence. I could hear them downstairs chatting. Laughter was heard every few minutes. I bet they're laughing about me. Thinking of a way to kill me and get me out of the picture. Well I have a newsflash for them both. I'm not going anywhere! I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of footsteps. J entered the room but didn't look at me. He went straight to his desk and pulled out a file. I watched him as he flicked through the sheets before he found on that he wanted. He read a few lines before nodding and putting back the folder. J locked the draw this time and smiled at me. Slowly he walked over to me and stroked the side of my face.

"Goodnight little princess." He whispered before leaving the room… Back to her.

The thunder was loud and the lightening kept brightening up the room. I kept looking at the window trying to fall asleep but it didn't work. I felt a shuffle behind me. "Why won't you sleep?" He asked while lying his head on my shoulder. He moved a little and I felt his chest against my back. He kissed up my arm before turning my face around to kiss him back. His hand left my chin and flipped me over so that I was lying on my back. He pulled away slowly and looked down at me. "It's 2 in the morning. Aren't you tired?" I didn't answer but looked at his face now that it wasn't covered in war paint. Dark circles were around his eyes from the constant use of face paint but his scars weren't half as terrifying now. His eyes were a dark brown, I'd like to say chocolaty brown but he'd probably kill me for that thought. "Raine." He warned.

"I'm just not tired." I whispered. He nodded slowly and then smirked. Lightening struck and it made him look evil as it brightened the room.

"I know a way to pass the time." He whispered back before stroking my face. His smile widened if possible.

Please, please, please Review! =D

AN: So I am sad to say that I have written the ending to this story. There is only 3 (I think) chapters left to this story =(

So if you want to know how it ends then PLEASE review. Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

I woke up in an empty bed. The place next to me was cold so J must have left quite a while ago. I wrapped the sheet around me and slipped off the bed. I shivered as my feet hit the wooden floor. "You up?" I heard someone ask through the door before giving 5 hard kicks to the door. "You should be now…" The door flew open to reveal J. He pouted as he saw me awake. "I wanted to have a laugh but you just had to get up didn't you?"

"Sorry J."

"Oh well… Get dressed, now." He said before sitting on the bed. He lifted his eyebrow expectantly as I started to turn away.

"I need the sheet." He smirked before holding out his hand. I glared at him before grabbing some clothes and running into the bathroom. I hid behind the door and looked at him. He was shaking his head and mouthing 'I'll get you'. I stuck out my tongue before throwing him the sheet and shutting the door. I laughed as I heard him swear and hit the wall. Best get dressed.

1 hour later and I was washed, dressed and ready to go. Slowly I opened the door and looked out. He wasn't here. I quietly made my way out the door and saw he wasn't waiting in the hallway either. He has to be somewhere. The stairs creaked as I made my way down to the kitchen. He wasn't in there either. It was far too quiet.

"Raine." I heard someone say from behind me. Turning I saw a smiling Joker. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around his waist. I guess he's not going to get me just yet then… "I'm going to go out for about 15 minutes. I need to sort something out. Okay?" I nodded. "Good, someone may be coming round today but I want you to leave them alone. They may be going upstairs but just stay away from them." He pushed me back and then left the house.

"Why does he keep pushing me away?" I asked myself. It's all her fault. I sat on the sofa and waited in silence. I wonder who he is talking about… He wouldn't bring his mistress here surely. No, he's not that cold. A few minutes later the door opened and closed. I heard a sigh and then something being put on the table. Calmly I stood and turned to see her. "Foxy?" I asked quietly.

She nodded and then returned to looking in her bag. "How long has it been going on? Was it fun? Did he tell you that he loved you?" She shook her head and kept looking through her bag. "ANSWER ME!" I screamed.

"Look I don't know what your deal is but trust me when I say that the Joker did not tell me he loved me." I walked slowly to stand beside her. She sighed and straightened up before looking at me. Foxy looked me up and down and smirked. I threw my fist forward and hit her face with all the power I could muster. Foxy tumbled back and held her cheek. Suddenly she dived forward and brought me to the ground. She sat on my stomach and then grabbed my hair before pulling my head back onto the floor. She did it repeatedly before I pushed her off. Slowly I got to my feet and held my head waiting for the dizziness to stop. Foxy scrambled off the floor and glared at me. I heard a click and noticed a switchblade in her hand. She stole it from him! She must have done! Foxy started coming forward while holding out the knife. There was a few minutes of stillness before she swung out with the blade. I dodged it a couple of times before she managed to graze my cheek. I felt a trickle of blood run down my cheek and she stood back smirking. I rubbed the blood away and laughed. She thought that little cut would stop me. Quickly I kicked my leg up and the blade flew into the air before landing behind her. The smirk dropped from her face and was replaced with a worried look. Finally she knows I'm a threat. I wondered how long it would take for me to get the upper hand. Looking at J fighting has really paid off.

"So then _Foxy…_ why so serious?" I giggled.

"My name is Carmen and I only-" I kicked her in the stomach and smiled as she fell to the floor gasping. I walked behind her and looked at the metal statue of a clown on the table. I picked it up slowly and felt the weight of it. Well this could do some damage… I turned with the statue in my right hand and watched her slowly stand. Her back was to me and that's when I struck. She fell to the floor quickly and lay motionless as her blood pooled around her head. She's dead. That'll teach her! Tears poured down my cheeks as I looked at her body. He loved her! My Joker… I ran to the kitchen and raided the drawers until I found what I wanted. A knife. The blade shon in the light as I walked back over to her dead body. I crouched over her and plunged the knife into her chest. I did it again and again and cried even harder as the blood splattered my face. Quickly I got up and looked under the sink where some weapons were hidden. I found a pair of metal pliers hidden in the corner. I've heard J torture people using these. Perfect! I ran back to the bloody body and cracked her ribs one by one. The sound was sickening but my sobbing overpowered the cracking sound. I took the knife once more and proceeded to cut out her heart. Blood spurted all over and her body was now covered in blood. My face was wet and my eyes stung from crying. The blood dripped through my fingers as I held up the now still muscle.

"Hey, ha-" I turned my face to see a shocked Joker at the door. He looked from me to her and then noticed her heart in my hand. Slowly I stood as more tears poured down my cheeks.

"You loved her! You didn't want me anymore!" I screamed before throwing the heart at him. It hit his chest before falling to the floor. "Here! Since you wanted it so much!" I cried before running upstairs to our bedroom. I jumped straight onto the bed and buried my head into the pillow. My fingers clenched the quilt while I sobbed. She would no longer ruin my happiness…

AN: Raine has finally shown her dark side. I know this chapter isn't as good as it could be but I really didn't know how to fully describe it.

Thank you for all of the alerts I've received but PLEASE REVIEW xx


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

The water turned into a red shade as I washed the blood off my body. The shower soothed my muscles and my tears had stopped. I want to say I regret killing her but I don't know if I do. She wanted my J. But she couldn't have him. I heard the door open and then some heavy breathing from outside the shower. "J?" I asked.

"Get out of the shower now!" He shouted. Carefully I made my way to the door and opened it before stepping out and wrapping myself in the towel. He glared down at me and slowly wrapped his arms around my shaking body. His forehead pressed against mine and he breathed slowly. I could feel his anger.

"Are you angry?" I asked quietly. He laughed darkly before looking into my eyes once again.

"I'm not angry. I am furious with you. But I know a way that will help me calm down. Get dried and dressed quickly." He hissed before slamming the door shut. Why is he so angry that she's dead?

"She meant nothing to me! I didn't love her you stupid little girl. She was tapping into the systems to help me get closer to Batman and get rid of Gordon. But I found out that she was working against me! She wanted me to go back in Arkham! Foxy was her codename. I was using her till I didn't need her anymore and then **I** was going to kill her! But thanks to you I am not closer to Batman or Gordon!"

"I'm sorry…" I tried to hug him but he pushed me back.

"No! You have ruined everything!" Tears poured down my cheeks at the thought of hurting him. I didn't mean to. He slowly walked towards me. "You will be punished." He said quietly. I fell to the floor as his hand met my cheek. I whimpered and tried crawling back but he grabbed my hair and threw me into the wall. Pain rushed through my body and more tears left my eyes. Carefully I stood up and looked into his eyes. "Poor little Rainey… Poor _innocent_ Raine." His hand reached out again and threw me face first on to the bed. I sobbed into the quilt and lifted my head slowly. His hand ran up and down my back slowly. I felt him get on the bed and sit on my legs. A hand hooked itself under my chin and pulled my head back so that my back was bent and my head rested against his chest. His eyes glared down at me and his hand tightened its grip. I heard a click and then a cold, sharp object touched my throat. He pressed down a little but not enough to draw blood. I could feel it vibrate as his hand shook.

"Please, I love you. I love you so much." I whispered. A few seconds later he sighed deeply and took away the blade. He lent down slowly and kissed me on the lips.

"I'll continue the punishment later. Be ready." He hissed before letting go of my chin and pushing me forward. My head bounced on the bed as he got down and left the room. Why do I love him?

_He has nice hair…_

**Brown, greasy hair that is dyed horribly. **

_Deep brown eyes… _

**That hide all the blood he has spilt.**

_A nice smile_

**Yeah, if you can get past the scars**

_He is kind to me_

**Only when you act like a devoted follower**

_He's making me better_

**He is killing you. He is making you crazy… Not better!**

But…

He is killing me! Dr. Crane came and sprayed me with the fear toxin. He is only hurting me! He can't love, he's the Joker! He threatens me, forced me to marry him and I can't forget the wedding night. I have to get out of here.

**Finally we have lift off! I thought you'd be like that forever. Let's get out of here!**

_Who are you?_

**I am your conscience. I'm telling you what's right… You don't love him. You are scared of him!**

Slowly I stood up and looked around the room. How am I going to get out of here? There's the door but that plan ended up with me stabbed and in a coma last time. The door slowly opened and revealed the Joker. When he noticed me not looking scared or loving his smile dropped. "I thought it had been too good to be true." He muttered. Suddenly he lunged forward and grabbed me by the hair.

"Get off me Joker! You should have realised that I would have snapped out of it soon!" I screamed while trying to pull away.

"Princess calm down. Daddy J just wants the best for you." He hissed before throwing me on to the bed. Before I could move he sat on my legs and held my hands either side of my head.

"Get off me you stupid son of a bitch!" I screamed.

"Now, now, now there's no need for that language." He laughed before taking out his switch blade. It was against my throat before I could blink. "One wrong move and-" He made a motion with his finger running across his throat. "Let's talk."

AN: So the story is coming to an end and the last chapter is next. There will also be an epilogue. I am sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I promise that the next one is full of drama. I hope you liked this and please review x

I am also thinking of writing a new story or somehow writing a sequel. I have one idea for a sequel but millions of ideas for a fresh story. =D


	18. Chapter 18 Last Chapter

CHAPTER 18

Joker p.o.v.

"Now, cool it and breathe slow because we don't want any accidents." I warned. "So- That fucking phone!" I shouted before taking out my mobile and answering it. "WHAT!"

"Hey Joker. It's Lilith." She giggled.

"SO?"

"Well Dr. Crane has had a little accident. It's kinda messy."

"I can't believe he threw up half of my hair dye that I had kindly donated to his coffee. Bastard! And look at what he's done to the carpet! That blood will never come out!" I heard a voice scream in the background.

"I really don't care." I sighed.

"You should! Want to know why?" Luna sang.

"Why?"

"Well we felt bad for the little girly you seem to enjoy hurting and… we told Gotham Police exactly where you are! Gordon seemed so happy to get the anonymous tip!" Lilith screamed before laughing.

"I am going to kill you both!" I shouted before throwing the phone at the wall. "Change of plan Doll." I hissed before pulling her off the bed. I'm not taking any chances. They could be joking but I doubt it.

"Joker! Police are surrounding the place!" I heard a goon shout from downstairs. Shit!

"Shoot them! Shoot the fucking lot of 'em!" I shouted while looking round the room.

"It's over Joker." Raine sneered.

"It's not! It will never be over!" I shouted before throwing her to the floor. They can't split us up! They can't! I ran to my desk and searched through the drawers for my best friend. Gotcha! In my hand was my trusty switchblade. I only use it on special occasions. The other blades are worthless compared to this one.

"Joker just let me go!" Raine started crying and staring at the floor. I don't want her to cry. No, I do want her to cry! She is turning me soft and I can't have that. "Please." I heard a smash from downstairs and more gunshots. People were shouting and screaming at each other. I shook my head and stared at the shining metal in my hand. My head snapped up as I saw her crawling to the door. She froze and stared at me with wide eyes. Her breathing quickened as I raced over to her and pulled her against my chest. "Somebody help me!" She screamed as I held her back against my chest. My hands grabbed hers and made her defenceless in my grasp.

"I'm not letting you leave me!" I shouted while trying to make her stop struggling. After a few minutes she saw how stupid it was to fight me and stood sobbing in my arms. The door slammed open and Gordon stood in the doorway with his gun pointing at me.

"Let her go!" He hissed. I held her even tighter. "If you love her as much as we have been told then you will let her go!"

"No! You will take her away from me! And I **don't **love anyone!" I spat. She flinched as my switchblade cut her arm. A small trickle of blood appeared but I knew if I gave up now then I would lose my wife yet again. I moved the blade to rest against her neck.

"If you don't let her go then I will shoot you." I stared at the ground. "Come on Joker. Give it up."

"Fine." I sighed before quickly plunging the blade three times into her abdomen. She screamed and fell to the floor. Gordon immediately went to her as I stood above her watching the scene unfold. Blood dripped from her mouth as Gordon tried to use his jacket to stop the bleeding. I stared at my poor little doll. My heart pounded in my chest as she was dying. Raine was sobbing and looking at me with scared eyes. I could tell she didn't expect me to stab her again. To be honest I didn't think I'd do it either. There were so many doubts in my head that I'm surprised I managed to think of stabbing her never mind do it. The switchblade fell to the floor as I could see her taking her last few breaths. She gasped a few times before her body lay lifeless and blood poured from the wounds like a fountain. There was a few seconds of silence before I pushed Gordon away and held her in my arms. I stared down at her lifeless body. My problem has finally disappeared. No more little princess, no more annoying bitch, no more anything. Her body is empty and her heart no longer beats. She no longer cares… like me. Her innocent, flawless figure is now marred with the scars caused by my blade. "You deserved it princess. I told you I didn't love you and I meant it. You meant nothing to me, the pain I caused you meant nothing to me. You are meaningless. Little wife… Little whore. You held Darren closer to you than you ever did me. Your body was poisoned by your own self-importance. I have just drained that poison, just like I drained away your life." A smirk appeared on my lips as I threw her to the side. I stood and saw the red stains on my suit. "See, you leave a mess even in death."

"Leave her alone Joker. She deserves to have peace now." I heard Gordon sigh from the doorway. He's still here.

"My little wife doesn't deserve anything but pain. I suffered so she should too. In marriage aren't you meant to share?" I laughed before dropping to the floor. "She never gave anything to me. All she did was cause pain. All she did was put a stop to my plans, but now that she is gone **I** can continue. **I** can watch Gotham burn to the ground." I gripped her hair and pulled her head into my lap. I stroked away a few stray hairs and looked at her calm face. The tears could still be seen. Her lips were pale now and her skin was slowly going cold. The warmth I once felt has disappeared. The fire that burnt me has now faded away.

"Just let her go." I felt a prick in my neck and saw a syringe being taken away by a doctor.

"Lov-love is just a word. It holds no mean-ing. Just like m-y little wi-wif-wife…"

Please review x

AN: So I wanted to emphasise the last sentence. You can decide for yourself whether he never loved her or if he is in denial about his feelings.

In my opinion I don't think he could love her. I think he thought that she belonged to him and the only reason he captured her was to show she was just a possession that he could easily throw away. I think it took him a while before he actually realised how he felt. I realised that slowly my Joker was kinda going out of character so I wanted to show that he was still the same person he was before. To be honest I don't think the Joker really knows what love is…


	19. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

"Time for your meds Joker." I struggled and hit the pills away from me. A guard gripped my jaw and forced me to swallow the tablets. When I get out of here these three men will feel my wrath. I heard them leave and I slowly got up as they dragged me to the showers. Apparently I was too dangerous so they drugged me to make sure I didn't get out of hand. As if those little tablets will control me. My stomach turned at the thought of seeing **her** again. I fell to the floor and waited for them to take off my straightjacket and leave. My arms cracked as I stretched them and looked in the mirror. My face was stripped of the war paint I wear. Everyday seemed to make my scars fade away.

"You look pathetic Jack." **She** whispered in my ear before caressing my arms with her hands. "You're a shell of the man you were before. Don't let them kill you like you killed me. Save your anger and store it away till you can use it like a bomb. Let it explode and get rid of these men that want to hurt you." Her breath tickled my ear as she kissed my neck.

"You **aren't **real." I hissed at the mirror. **She** smiled at me and shook her head. I focused on taking off the orange suits we have to wear and didn't pay any attention to my reflection. I froze as her hand ran up and down my bare back.

"I'm real to you. Only to you. Your heart beat speeds up at the sight of me. My death has made you go crazier than before."

"**SHUT UP!"** I shouted at the mirror before turning around and starting the shower. After the first few months of me having random outbursts the guards leave me alone and don't pay attention. **She** likes that. **She** likes the fact that they don't disturb her. The water splashed against my skin as I stood there.

"You know I won't go away. It is useless trying to ignore me." I saw the clear water turn red as **she** stood in front of me.

"This isn't real. You are dead." I said clearly.

"Even in death I won't leave you. You took my life so I'm going to take yours."

"Times up Joker. Get out." I turned quickly and dried my body. A new orange suit was waiting for me. Her hands gently zipped up the suit before putting her hand over my heart.

"This belongs to me. It will stop beating when I say. My hand will coil it, like a snake would do to it's prey, and it will squeeze tighter and tighter till I am ready to pull it from your chest." **Her** face became angry and she scratched my face again and again. "Jack… Jack…"

"Joker! Joker! Stop!" A guard stood over me and held my hands away from my face. Blood dripped from my fingernails and I could feel droplets of blood run down my face. He motioned to the other guard and I soon found myself in the straightjacket again. They pulled me away from the showers and threw me back in my cell. **She** was sat on my bed examining her clean nails.

"Nice face." She smirked.

"Get out." I aimed a punch at where **she** sat but my knuckles only hit the white wall.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that." **She** teased. I breathed heavily and sat on the bed. Her hands made their way to my shoulders and her fingers massaged my tense shoulders. "You aren't going to win. I won't let you. Oh look! Company." I could feel the grin that radiated from her. A blonde nurse entered my cell slowly and gasped at the sight of my face. "See, I'm not the only one that thinks you're ugly." Her lips touched my cheek before she stood behind the nurse.

"I'm here to clean your cuts." The nurse said hesitantly before kneeling in front of me. Her hand shook as she dipped a cotton bud in some antiseptic. It stung as it entered the open scratches.

"She's treating you gentle because she thinks you're weak." I tried to ignore her and focused on the nurse. My eyes bore into hers and I could tell it was frightening her. "They say blondes are dumb but she is quite right to think you're weak. You are weak Jack." **She** hissed. Instead of seeing the blonde nurse I now saw **her** kneeling in front of me with cotton bud. "God you're pathetic." The nurse reappeared but **her** voice now came from her mouth. "A weak. Pathetic. Little. Boy. Your daddy was right to give you those scars. I bet you cried like a big baby." My fingernails dug into my palms as all I could see was **her** eyes and all I could hear was **her** voice. "You're such an ickle boy aren't you Jack?" Anger pulsed through my body and I was shaking with anticipation for **her** to speak again. "Such a little boy. I'm surprised anyone can be intimidated by you. You are nothing. Did mummy not give you enough sweets when you were little? Is that why you're throwing the dummy out of the pram now? Coward! Weak! Insignificant! Pointless! Freak!" That was it. I pounced on her and bit at her neck and face. I could hear **her** laughing inside my head but I could also hear the nurse's screams. Blood filled my mouth as I bit and head butted her repeatedly. I felt hands trying to pull me away but I locked my legs with her and continued my assault. Her screams had stopped but I didn't stop biting her. My attack continued until something crashed into the back of my head and all was swallowed into darkness.

"Poor little Jack…"

AN: So that's the epilogue. If you couldn't guess then **her** is Raine. He didn't want to say her name or recognise her. She was haunting his dreams and twisting his mind. The Joker had become a lot crazier than before and she was the cause of it.

I hope you have enjoyed this story and please review to tell me what you think x

Thank you for the support!


End file.
